Doctor Who and The 8 Diversity
by Sonny619
Summary: The Doctor and Clara must team up with Diversity to fulfill a prophecy that will stop a evil queen to be the fairest of the world.


**Prologue**

Once Upon a Time, in a far away place, there is a princess name…Hey wait a minute, I'm telling the wrong story, ok let's start again. Once Upon a Time, there's a young Queen named Kendra, who live in a palace called Arendelle, she is the most beautiful women in her Kingdom, but inside her dark heart she "Evil" Everyday in her chamber, she goes to the magic mirror (That's me) and ask the same Question.

**Kendra – **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

Ah! I'm getting sick of answering that, but I told her that there is a Prophecy; it said that a big blue box will appear and a man will be her undoing. For years the blue box has never come, until today.

**Opening Credits**

The TARDIS filling the entire screen; it spins away, gas parting to reveal a background of galaxies and nebulae. A shower of explosions from below knock the TARDIS off course, sending it spinning abruptly away to the left. after, passing several planets and supernovae, before emerging into a dark and clear sector of empty space, allowing the cast names to pass by.

**Matt Smith**

**Jenna Coleman**

**Ashley Banjo**

A swirling gassy nebulae resembling the Eleventh Doctor's face flickers into view The unique version of the Doctor Who logo then forms, before dispersing into some form of crackling red energy. At last, the new Time Vortex is revealed - this time depicted as colourful streams of flowing energy, pouring out of a sparkling white light which remains at the title of the episode appears, along with the name of the author, as the TARDIS spins back towards the screen, the doors opening and enticing the audience into the episode itself. center of the screen until the end of the sequence.

**Doctor Who & The 8 Diversity**

**By Louise Kane**

The TARDIS materializes just outside of Arendell. The door opens as the Doctor and Clara came out to see where they are.

**Clara – **Oh right Doctor, Where are we now?

**The Doctor – **Right we should be… oh that's not it.

**Clara – **It looks like a kingdom, I want a closer look.

**The Magic Mirror – **He Here.

**The Doctor – **I think we should go there.

Clara saw what the Doctor was pointing at.

**Clara – **A castle, really, Why?

**The Doctor – **Because I got this, a message on the psychic paper.

They look at the psychic paper and it said "Come to the palace, please help"

**The Doctor – **Someone need my help.

**Clara – **Hmm, and I thought we were just sight-seeing, come on then let's go.

She links her arm through his as they heading to Arendelle.

Meanwhile at the palace, Kendra was on her way to her chamber.

**Kendra – **Magic Mirror

**Magic Mirror – **Oh no, here we go again.

As she enters, she was ready to ask the Question again (Boring)

**Kendra – **Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

**Magic Mirror – **"Oh why me" you of course, and I'm not saying that cause you sign my paycheck.

**Kendra – **Oh why thank you mirror.

**Magic Mirror – **Huh hold that thought, I hate to break it to sister, but the prophecy is here.

As Kendra heads to the window, she sees the Doctor and Clara heading towards her palace.

**Kendra – **"WHAT" he my undoing.

**Magic Mirror – **Yep, so good luck trying to unfulfill the prophecy.

**Kendra – **Oh we will see about that.

So Kendra head outside to the front gate, she acted nice, just to get to know her enemy.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Welcome to my kingdom, are you two ok, you look lost.

**The Doctor – **Ah, yes we are, hello I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Clara.

**Clara – **Hello your highness.

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Nice to meet you, please come in, you must be hungry and cold.

So as she let them in, The Doctor and Clara were "Whoa" when they went inside.

**Clara – **"Whoa"

**The Doctor – **I know

**Kendra (acting nice) – **Ok, I'll let you look around the castle, but don't touch anything; I'll see you at dinner.

As Kendra left, the Doctor and Clara look around the castle.

**Clara – **"Wow" this place is beautiful.

**The Doctor – **I know, so let's look around.

Meanwhile Kendra heads back to her chamber.

**Kendra – **"MIRROR"

**Magic Mirror – **"What" Ow! Oh thanks a lot I broke a nail.

**Kendra – **I need a plan, to get rid of that Doctor.

**Magic Mirror – **Wait a minute, did you say Doctor.

**Kendra – **Yes, his name is the Doctor.

**Magic Mirror – **"Oh boy"

**Kendra – **What, who is he?

**Magic Mirror – **He a Time Lord.

**Kendra – **A "What"

**Magic Mirror – **A Time Lord, he's the last of his kind and he has 2 hearts.

**Kendra – **You mean he an alien.

**Magic Mirror – **Yep**.**

**Kendra – **Oh just great, so that Doctor, who is an alien and he's my undoing to be the fairest of the world.

**Magic Mirror – **Ha, what are you going to do? Send him to the dark forest and been kill by your tree demons. Ha yeah right, right that's going to work.

**Kendra – **Wait a minute…

Then she stares at the mirror with a evil smile.

**Magic Mirror – **Ah, why are you looking at me like I just give you an idea?

She keeps staring at it.

**Magic Mirror – **Oh no, I just give you an idea did I.

**Kendra – **Oh yes you did and it is an amazing idea.

Meanwhile The Doctor was heading upstairs as Clara was heading into the hall of fame room.

**The Doctor – **Be back for dinner.

**Clara – **Got it and be careful.

**The Doctor – **of course I will.

As he saw her left, the Doctor saw a bright light in Kendra's chamber.

**The Doctor – **Well that's new.

He enters the chamber and saw the mirror.

**The Doctor – **Well hello there, so what are you doing here?

Then he took out his sonic screwdriver and scans it, then the magic mirror appear.

**Magic Mirror – **Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, scan somewhere else with that.

**The Doctor – **Oh sorry.

**Magic Mirror – **Wait a minute, are you the Doctor.

**The Doctor – **Yes, you know me.

**Magic Mirror – **Yes, I'm not just a magic mirror, I'm a wizard, my name is Leo and I'm trap inside this mirror.

**The Doctor – **"What" how, who put you in there?

**Leo – **Kendra

**The Doctor – **The Queen, she did this to you.

**Leo – **Yes, oh by the way Doctor, did you got my message.

**The Doctor – **"Eh"


End file.
